Otra vez desde el principio para llegar al corazón
by adaybored
Summary: Desde el principio, han pasado muchos años desde que conoció a Mark y ahora lleva cinco años separados, no llego a consolidarse la boda, nunca había tiempo y ella se había cansado, pero sus sentimientos se habían perdido o aun estaba allí y los de el... (esta situado un poco antes de BJB y también entre el medio y al final)
1. Oooh venga!

1- OOOH VENGA!

Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez, el sueño vencía cada vez que sonaba el despertador, que había más allá de la cama un sábado por la mañana, estaba soltera, otra vez, podía notar el agujero que había dejado en la cama, ya hacía cinco años, cinco años y aun no lo había podido olvidar y él ya había hecho una vida nueva se había casado y seguramente vivía tan feliz con su mujer perfecta que no lo avergonzaría como ella lo hacía... nunca le había dicho que se avergonzara de ella, pero lo notaba, notaba esas miradas, miradas frías como hielo, también notaba su ausencia cuando vivían juntos, él nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba también estaba su trabajo, se sentía perdida y sola con el cuándo más lo necesitaba él no estaba, no le daba el cariño que tanto necesitaba, no le decía las palabras que ella quería escuchar... a Mark Darcy le costaba mucho pronunciarse sobre sus sentimientos y eso a ella lo mato al igual que su relación, seguía queriéndolo, pero... no ha ese precio

Cogió la tablet y la encendió era su diario, se había acabado el papel y el boli la tecnología era lo que se llevaba ahora

Sábado 4 de enero del 2016

Peso 49kg (¡bien! Estoy buena ahora), 4 copas de vino (se tiene de acabar el vino de navidad) 0 cigarrillos (aquí puedo decir la verdad nadie me juzgara), 5 cigarrillos (mal Bridget, muy mal... no puedo volver a fumar), 1.200 calorías (¡genial!) veces pensadas en Mark Darcy 234 (voy bien, cada día pienso menos ayer fueron 235, pero ahora estoy pensando en el... mierda) 235 pensando em Mark Darcy

8 a.m. El despertador vuelve a sonar, me olvide de quitarlo cuando me fue a dormir ayer. Mis pensamientos se empiezan a despertar y yo no puedo dormir mas

9.32 a.m. Llama mama la conversación a sido, tan loca como siempre

-Oh, hola cariño, solo llamaba para saber como estabas?

-Bien, como siempre... - intento fingir y poner mi voz mas neutral

-Entiendo – silencio, demasiado silencio

-Mama? - este silencio me empieza a dar miedo, al otro lado del teléfono oigo un ruido y una protesta ahogada de mi padre – mama, estas allí?

-Oooh lo siento cariño, que decíamos... a si, sí que estas bien...- otra vez silencio

-Que pasa mama? - mi radar de sospechas se está encendiendo, pasa algo? ¿Estáis bien?

-Si...si, es solo que ayer vimos a Mark- pequeña pausa dramática- te acuerdas de Mark verdad, Bridget?

-Por dios mama, claro que me acuerdo de Mark

-Si claro, la vi con esa mujer delgaducha y estirada creo que se llama Candida... o Camilla, casarse con ella – primeras punzadas en el corazón- vaya decisión sus padres tan poco están muy contentos, dice que es muy estirada, ayer hable con la madre de Mark – otra vez silencio y otra protesta de mi padre – Aaay Colin, déjame ella tiene de saberlo

-Mama? ¿Que pasa? ¿Mama? - el corazón estaba apunto de reventarme

-Tu padre, pasa... ¿en fin por donde íbamos?

-Que hablaste con la madre de Mark- un pequeño chillido de desesperación me salió al pronunciar su nombre

-A si, si antes de que tu padre nos interrumpiera decía que había hablado con la madre de Mark ella dice que... - otra vez silencio

-Mama!

-suspiro- Ella dice, bueno cree que Mark aun no te ha olvidado, no esta pasando unos buenos momento con su "mujer", bueno, dice que nunca tuvo buenos momentos con ella, que se caso... para pasar pagina

El teléfono se me cae de las manos, oigo la voz nerviosa de mi madre preguntando si aun estoy allí, mis manos tiemblan pero logro coger el teléfono, la conversación dura unos minutos mas... pero ya he perdido todo interés atino a despedirme torpemente de mi madre... oigo que dice algo mas antes de colgar algo sobre una cena mañana.

12 a.m Mi cabeza aun esta dando vueltas, Mark Darcy aun no me a olvidado, tengo que llamar a mis amigos, necesito sus consejos, Jude, Shazzer y Tom han conseguido niñeras para esta noche, todos mis amigos tienen hijos, Tom es el mas primerizo ya que solo hace unos meses que adopto a su hijo, a veces creo que lo mejor seria adoptar un hijo ya adolescente, podría salir con el de fiesta sin parecer una desesperada buscando a su victima

5 p.m Nooo! aun no me duchado, y de aquí dos horas tengo que irme

6.30 p.m No llego no llego …

Domingo 5 de enero del 2016

Peso 49.5kg (es alcohol retenido), 6 copas de vino, 2 de bloody mary y algo mas (era un crisis) 15 cigarrillos (era una crisis muy grande), 1.800 calorías (maldita crisis) veces pensadas en Mark Darcy imposible contar... todo el jodido día

11 a.m me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas, los recuerdos viene y van... como puedo ser tan estúpida, como...

Mis amigos trataron la crisis de la manera mas seria posible, ellos sabían que era una de las peores crisis que había tenido en años, como podía volver a recaer después de cinco años, miro su mano y aun notaba la ausencia de el anillo de prometida que estuvo llevando durante demasiado tiempo sin que eso llevara a nada

-Joder, Bridget - Shazzer soltó una bocanada de humo antes de seguir, durante unos segundos toda su rostro era cubierto por una mascara de humo- El lo jodio, no puedes martirizarte tantos años por algo que sabes que no funciona

-Exacto- Tom estaba muy excitado, hacia mucho que no nos reuníamos todos así, se echaba de menos - el se comprometió si pero... para que si nunca llegaba el día, siempre tenia trabajo

-Y tu lo avisaste Bridget... lo avisaste, si ahora su "mujer" no lo sabe como complacerlo en la cama y te echa de menos es su culpa – Jude seguía siendo la mas seria del grupo pero sus comentarios siempre eran mordaces

-Su jodida culpa- Bridget sonrió al oír a los tres a la vez

-Por cierto, Bridget – Tom dio un largo trago a su copa y se me quedo mirando, con una mira suspicaz –¿sientes algo por el, aun?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír esa pregunta, note como palidecía y mis manos empezaban a temblar, no me veía capaz de decir que NO pero tampoco que SI, mis sentimientos hacia Mark eran confusos desde el mismo día que lo había dejado

-Claro que lo quiero, esta claro – la voz de Shazzer la saco de su pensamiento, de verdad seguía sintiendo algo por el Sr. Darcy

-Unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por mi cara, intentaba sin fuerzas no llorar pero no podía- Oooh cariño-Jude me acaricio el pelo mientras Tom y Shazzer me encendían otro cigarro y me llenaban el vaso

Después de todo eso solo quedo la oscuridad, supongo que perdí la conciencia o me dormí...mi cuerpo ya no aguanta tanto el alcohol ni las emociones, el móvil estaba lleno de whatsapps de sus amigos contándole como había perdido la conciencia y preguntándole si estaba mejor

3 p.m Llamada de mama, mi cabeza esta apunto de reventar

-Hola cariño, solo llamaba por la cena de esta noche

-¿Qué cena?

-suspiro, podía imaginarme a mi madre negando con la cabeza con decepción- Pues que cena, te lo dije ayer... ves Colin como tenia de haberla llamado esta mañana, la cena es a las ocho – miré el reloj uff solo faltaba cinco horas – ¿vendrás sola verdad?

-Adiós mama-

4 p.m "Adiós mama" esa son mis últimas palabras antes de entrar pánico, ¿si vendría sola? Claro con quien quiere que venga, con mi novio imaginario...

6.30 p.m Aaay dios llegare tarde, mi móvil no para de sonar, mi madre tiene una normas y si hay una cena hay que llegar como mínimo dos horas antes, y eso como mínimo, atravesar todo Londres en coche era como una guerra perdida, pero allí estaba ella, luchando para no perder los nervios mientras ese maldito móvil no paraba de sonar cada vez más insistente

7.15 a.m Mama me mata, llego a la puerta de casa y veo una silueta detrás de la puerta de cristal, mama está esperando a que abra la puerta para lanzarme los leones, busco las llaves con la mano temblorosa, no las encuentro, mi mano se dirige al timbre pero antes de que puede abrir la puerta, ella se abre por si sola, bueno sola no mama la abierto, con su mano desaprobadora, detrás papa con su dulce mirada intentando darme fuerzas

-Siempre tarde Bridget hace rato que te esperamos – mama me coge del brazo y mequita el abrigo como si fuera una niña pequeña, noto el calor de la casa y el aroma de la comida, me quedo estática mirando a mama esperando que ella me diga algo pero ella solo suspira y me mira esperando alguna acción por parte mía –Vamos entra no te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche

-Ven cariño - papa me sirvió una copa de vino, parecía nervioso bueno mama también parecía nerviosa... - ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? Y mama también...

-me tense que pasaba - ¿Qué pasa papa?

-Oh cielo veras mama hace las cosas que cree, y sabes que cuando algo se le pone en la cabeza no hay nada q...- papa callo vio mi mirada, pareció que su corazón se rompía a trozos cuando vio mi rostro o era quizás mi corazón el que se estaba rompiendo - lo siento cariño yo no quería, pero... mama

-Tengo que irme papa...

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Ya tienes el taxi en la puerta? - una voz fría tan fría que podía congelarte y a la vez derretirte hablo desde la puerta

Esta vez si que mi corazón se había roto de verdad, gire poco a poco para quedarme atrapada en la mirada fría y desafiante de Mark Darcy


	2. Bajando y bajando

2\. Bajando y bajando...

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿ya tienes el taxi en la puerta? - esa frase esa jodida frase... se me rompió el corazón volverla oír, oír esa voz de dolor y rabia, porque esa rabia él se había casado, el la había dejado escapar... ¿verdad?

 **Flashback!**

22 de septiembre del 2011

La noche era tan fría y oscura, era como si el clima se reflejara a ella, su respiración era agitada mientras se movía de arriba abajo, una enorme maleta tirada en el suelo, estuvo apunto de hacerla caer pon undécima vez, pero en ningún momento la movió estaba perfecta allí cerca de la puerta para no poder dar marcha atrás... ya había dado el paso, esta vez era ella la que mandaba, esta vez era ella la valiente, esta vez era ella... a quien quería engañar estaba cagada de miedo, no las tenía todas consigo y no quería hacerlo... pero era LO MEJOR PARA ELLA y eso era lo que importaba ¿verdad? nada de remordimientos esta vez no

La puerta se abrió, despacio como si se abriera en cámara lenta con miedo, el rostro de Mark apareció y su corazón le dio un vuelco, no podía apartar la mirada de ese hombre, parecía como si lo viera por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, esta mañana no se había afeitado y la sombra de la barba cubría su mandíbula, no parecía ese hombre con el que estuvo tanto tiempo, estaba ¿derrotado? ¿cansado? ¿triste? ¿había llorado? Tenía ojos de haber llorado, pero Mark Darcy nunca llora, nunca... o eso creía

-dejando la maleta al suelo en gesto cansado – Veo que ja has llamado a un taxi... te está esperando fuera

-tragando saliva para intentar retener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir – Si, he pensado que... que era lo mejor, no quiero...

-No quieres ¿qué? ¿Pasar más rato aquí? ¿no quieres seguir viéndome? ¿no quieres que te arruine más la vida? - su tono ja era más la de un abogado que la de un novio

-una punzada en el corazón, dolía... dolía mucho, no quería acabar así, no con el – Yo no he dicho que me hayas arruinado la vi...

-NO! -pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente – casi, o eso es lo que me has dado entender por teléfono, no me lo has podido decir em casa, ¿tanto daño te echo Bridget? - una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-las lágrimas salían sin control, ya le era igual todo, ella solo quería acabar con eso, aunque le quisiera con todo su corazón. Su corazón le gritaba no seas tonta ve con él está llorando, pero su cerebro la paraba le decía las veces que había estado sola en cumpleaños, navidades, cenas etc etc... - No, no.… no me has tratado mal, es solo que no quiero estar sola, quiero sentirme amada... y tu

-Y yo no sé darlo, claro... no ser decirte o demostrártelo...si me lo has dicho, tus palabras exactas han sido, tu primera opción es el trabajo y eso ocupa demasiado espacio... no es cierto, pero es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión, el taxi esta fuera, la maleta esta echa y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te quedaras... - más lágrimas, junto a un susurro que fue casi inaudible – aunque te lo pidiera

-tenia de irse, si se quedaba sabía que no se iría, avanzo hacia la puerta, sus pasos eran rápidos pero inseguros estaba a pocos metros de Mark quería besarlo, realmente quería hacerlo pero esta vez no... no! cuando lo tuvo delante miro su mano, el anillo que tantas esperanzas le había dado ahora seria parte de su pasado, con manos temblorosas se lo quito, y se lo dio a el , pudo apreciar como a el también le temblaban las manos y vacilo un momento antes de cogerlo... ahora ya no había marcha atrás – Lo siento – cogió la maleta, que apunto estuvo de hacerle caer tantas veces esa tarde- de verdad... lo siento

-su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla noto como una mano le agarraba la muñeca, su rostro se giro para observar el dueño de la mano – No te vayas, por favor... te quiero – sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave, dulce y con amor durante unos segundos sus frentes estaban juntas reposando cabeza con cabeza... sus ojos cerrados lagrimas cayendo tanto por parte de el como de ella...era tan difícil... quizás... el ruido de una bocina sonando les hizo separase, se había roto ese momento, ese pequeño sueño ese hechizo que les hizo estar juntos

-Yo también te quiero... mucho, pero tengo que irme, se acabo es tarde para nosotros – con esas palabras abrió la puerta y se fue... dejando a un Mark descompuesto al igual que ella

 **Final Flashback!**

-No, esta vez no tengo ningún taxi fuera... - me esforcé a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero acabo siendo una mueca

-Coliiiin – la voz risueña de mama se oyó rompiendo el silencio y papa se estremeció el al oírla, miro hacia su dirección y resoplo, mama esta moviendo exageradamente la boca sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido

-encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, me llaman-mirando a Mark-me alegrado verte – su mirada se poso en mi y me sonrió antes de besarme en la mejilla y susurrarme – se fuerte y feliz – después de eso se fue dirección a mama, pudimos ver como ella le decía algo y el sonreía torpemente...

Que quiso decir con lo de ser feliz, es que acaso no me veía feliz, o era una manera de hablar o me estaba diciendo que mi madre estaba loca y que tenia de ser fuerte y feliz para cuando perdiera la cordura que le quedaba y si yo me volvía como mi madre... aaay no... ¡AAAH! me topo otra vez con esa mirada fría y ahora estamos solos

-En fin... -suspiro- ¿Cómo estas? - esta vez su voz era mas suave, pero esa mirada, sus ojos marrones parecían echo de hielo, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que dejara de mirarme así

-dando un largo trago a la copa de vino que papa me había dado antes de irse – Bien, bien... no me puedo quejar, no...-silencio, otra vez ese silencio - ¿y tu? ¿Como esta Camilla?

-Ooooh... bien, bien -durante un momento Mark se quedo mirando al suelo como si buscara allí una respuesta o una salida, luego volvió a mirarme pero esta vez la mirada fría había desaparecido y allí estaba esa mirada que tantas veces la había derretido por dentro ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo- mentira... - soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa y se acaricio su pelo como hacia siempre que estaba nervioso – me voy a divorciar, no fue una buena salida casarme tan rápido... pero fue una salida, pero bueno ella se esta mudando... supongo que como me dijiste una vez, no se retener a una mujer a mi lado, pero realmente solo una vez he dejado escapar a alguien que me importaba en realidad

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi como esperando alguna reacción, yo no dije nada pero dentro de mi gritaba a pleno pulmón esperando ser yo esa mujer, tenia una lucha interna quería irme con ese hombre pero a la vez mi cerebro volvía a detenerme como el día que nos separamos, ¿papa se refería a eso en lo de que fuera feliz? ¿el sabia que Mark estaba separado? ¿papa piensa que yo aun lo quiero? y si es así y si aun lo quiero después de cinco años algo siento por el pero tengo tantas dudas, porque siempre dicen que donde hubo fuego siempre queda la ceniza y en nuestra relación hubo fuego mucho fuego tanto para bien como para mal

-So...-estuve apunto de pedirle si era yo esa mujer, pero me dio miedo la respuesta, y si no era yo Mark era un hombre apuesto, todas las mujeres lo deseaban, de alguna manera muchas habían oído hablar de el lo habían visto por la tele y sabia perfectamente la envidia que había dado cuando eran pareja...por eso medio miedo preguntarle porque yo no era la única y quizás su respuesta no es la que quería oír, no hoy - lo siento, Mark

-durante unos segundos pareció decepcionado como si mi repuesta no fuera la que esperaba, carraspeo y volvió a su pose fría y distante – Creo que mi madre me ha llamado, si... un placer volverte a ver Bridget... si esto... Adiós

-no me dio tiempo a devolverle la contestación, esos últimos minutos habían sido muy incomodos todo lo que habían ganado se había evaporado en segundos - será mejor que yo también me vaya a comer, no puede haber nada mas incomodo ya

8.00 p.m ¡ERROR! Mama es un monstruo y sus amigas también, cuando llego a la mesa, oooh sorpresa a quien tengo sentado delante mío, cara a cara... si, lo estáis pensado bien o mas bien, porque no lo pensé yo... delante de mi, Mark Darcy, de nuevo... dios llévame contigo

-una sonrisa incomoda se volvió a dibujar en nuestros rostros, parecía que para el también empezaba a ser un infierno eso- Hola de nuevo

-Mark asistió con la cabeza y suspiro - hola

La cena paso en silencio bueno en silencio no.… los demás hablaban, reían y seguramente comentaban la jugada, mama, Una y la madre de Mark estaban sentadas juntas y no paraban de cuchichear ante las miradas de desaprobación del almirante Darcy y papa que de tanto en tanto nos miraban ¿con pena? Mark y yo no nos dijimos nada mas... de tanto en tanto nos mirábamos y pude ver como al final Mark miraba sin parar el reloj, sabia que se buscaría alguna excusa en poco porque cuando estábamos juntos era nuestro truco para irnos antes de algún lugar...

9.20 p.m Como sospechaba Mark cruzo una mirada hacia mi y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, yo lo mire pidiéndole en silencio que me ayudara... Mark asistió y sonrió de una forma que nunca lo había echo...

-levantándose de la mesa y sacando el móvil del bolsillo – Disculparme tengo que irme, una cena deliciosa señora Jones, como siempre – mirando a toda la mesa y parándose en mi - buenas noches – salió rápido del comedor ante la mirada atónita de todos, yo lo mire suplicante y otra vez esa sonrisa como respuesta, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió y volvió entrar, su voz resonó por toda la habitación– Lo siento Bridget no hay ningún taxi, tendrás de volver a llamar – volvió a salir por la puerta y ya no apareció mas, ara entendió esa sonrisa, se imagino torturándolo poco a poco, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... cabrón

Lunes 6 de enero del 2016

Peso 49.3 (algo es algo) demasiadas copas de vino para contarlas y lo mismo con el tabaco... (mal Bridget, fatal, pero es que estas crisis son mejores resolviéndolas de esta forma) 1.400 calorías (¿bien?) veces que he pensado en Mark Darcy (jajaja mejor no lo digo) veces que he pensado en lo que me dijo papa (toda la noche y parte de la mañana, tarde y otra vez noche)

Brrrg la alarma del teléfono empieza asonar y en mi cabeza parece que haya un taladro ahí metido, en mi mente aun hay vagos recuerdos de la cena con mama, recuerdo que cuando se fue Mark todos empezaron alabarlo, diciendo que era un gran abogado y como tal gran parte del tiempo por no decir toda se la pasaba trabajando, era como uno de esos espías que a base de ley intentaba parar a los criminales, como en esa película de espías, esa del paraguas si había uno que tenia un parecido casi idéntico a Mark...

8.30 a.m AAAh llegare tarde al trabajo

9.10 a.m Aaaarg los primeros mensajes de Richard y Miranda están empezando a llegar, parecen como códigos que estoy intentando descifrar... mierda otro semáforo en rojo

Mensaje de Richard Finch:

Tu pequeña y dulce fruto prohibido

muévete rápido, más que esa maldita bruja

y su jodido pero interesante abogado

¡SI HAS LEIDO BIEN ABOGADO, JODER!

Mensaje Miranda:

Bridget no vengas, no es buena idea enserio

Hay un abogado, con esa bruja y no te gustara

Lo que vas a ver, enserio quédate en casa y di que

Estas enferma, soy tu amiga y como amiga tengo razón

¡NO HAGAS CASO A RICHARD, QUEDATE EN CASA!

9.30 a.m Por fin he llegado, mi cuerpo esta temblando que estaba pasando en el trabajo todos estaba mas locos de lo normal, todos actuaban de forma extraña y mas cuando me veían aparecer, algunos se alegraban y otros me miraban con preocupación, quizás me estaba adelgazado demasiado... y que cojones habían sido esos mensajes

-Miranda fue la primera en verme su rostro era serio, se movió rápido hacia a mi como si intentara evitar algo... -¿Qué haces aquí Bridget? Te dicho que no vinieras...

-enseñándole el móvil y el mensaje de Richard – Es que Richard...

-Ooooh – suspiro con desesperación – no hagas caso a ese loco y lunático viejo - mirando de lado a lado como si se escondiera de algo o de alguien – enserio Bridget, aun no te ha visto, vete aun estas a tiempo... esa bruja quiere denunciar la empresa y ha llamado un abogado para destrozarnos

-y que tengo yo a ver con todo eso, en serio Miranda no te entiendo ¿que esta pasando?

-Bridget! - Miranda iba a decir algo pero la voz de Richard la corto - Mi queridísima y gran amiga Bridget - ¿queridísima?¿amiga? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí - supongo que Miranda no te ha contado nada, ha dejado la sorpresa para mi - su mirada se dirigió hacia Miranda con reproche

-el miedo empezaba a ponderarse de mi - ¿Qué está pasando Richard?

-pequeño carraspeo – Pues veras Bridget, Margot... aaah, será despedida por sus bajos rendimientos en el programa, desde que la contractaron a ella ya sabrás que el programa a ido bajando y bajando, y aunque sexualmente es muy pero que muy atractiva – mirando mi cara de asco – pero una bruja no deja de ser una bruja, y como tal sus encantos ya no funcionan allí arriba, quieren que el programa vuelva a ser como antes, fresco, atractivo, descarado...bueno ya sabes, es por eso que la quieren despedir, pero la muy bruja, quiere arrastradnos a todos con ella... eso es lo que hace mucha gracia, va a denunciarnos, para que el programa cierre y ella cobrar un gran pastón...

-Y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo – observe a Miranda y a Richard que se miraban nerviosamente - estáis muy raros los dos

-Miranda me cogió la mano y me empezó acariciar el dorso de la mano como si de un cachorro se tratase – Veras cariño, eeeh... Margot es una bruja

-Y te odia... bueno nos odia a todos pero a tu mas

-Cállate Richard – rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente - el caso es que el abogado que a contractado, y que mas de una vez ha hablado de tirárselo – esa ultima frase lo dijo tan rápido que casi se me hizo imposible entenderla – es...

-Hola de nuevo – mi corazón se congelo, no podía ser... será bruja


	3. Eso esta mal

3\. Eso esta mal

-Hola de nuevo- la voz retumbo por toda mi cabeza, es que no había sido suficiente lo de ayer... en casi cinco años no lo había visto y ahora dos veces en dos días... que tipo de castigo era ese

-Hola... - que hacia el aquí, como había aceptado un caso tan "simple", el estos tipos de casos no le interesaban, quizás lo habían obligado, quizás lo había hecho para verme más, o quizás... quizás... mis miedos estaban corriendo por mi cuerpo, quizás había caído a las redes diabólicas de Margot. Una risa diabólica se oyó detrás de Mark

-Hola Bridget - mirando a Mark y luego a mi – no hace falta que os presente, ¿verdad? - mirando a Mark con lesividad – Bridget ahora que me fijo, la soltería te sienta genial, los hombres no te deben faltar...ya veo un nuevo titular los cuarenta la nueva juventud sexual – su mirada era diabólica, COMO PODIA SER TAN BRUJA, la mirada de Mark se dirigió al suelo otra vez...

-chasqueando la lengua- Si eso seguro –fue un murmullo, pero un murmullo demasiado doloroso, mirando su reloj – tengo que irme, mañana nos pondremos en contacto

-Margot se movió seductoramente hasta estar a escaso centímetros de él y puso una de sus manos encima de su brazo- si quieres puedes llamarme esta noche, no hago nada y podemos... -sonrió pícaramente – avanzar en el caso

-mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, Miranda me cogió de la mano con fuerza mientras Richard miraba la escena entre intrigado y preocupado, Mark chasqueo la lengua y le aparto la mano rápidamente – No –hizo esa típica sonrisa forzada que yo siempre la había denominado, la sonrisa del trabajo - mañana por la mañana está bien, necesito informarme un poco más sobre este caso... -Mark me miro un momento como evaluando la situación y luego volvió a mirar a Margot – buenos días

-Maaaark – otra vez esa voz rompía el silencio – solo una cosa más, durante lo que dure el juicio me gustaría que no tuvieras contacto con nada ni nadie –la muy... me miro directamente - con lo que esté relacionado con el caso, quiero decir, que no quiero que nadie pueda contaminar nada...

-Mark soltó su maleta y la dejo caer el suelo durante un momento creía que se había quedado de piedra, en mi caso, mi corazón seguía a pedazos y mas ahora que parecía una tragedia griega en la cual me estaban privando ver a mi amor... aunque Mark no fuera mi amor, el ya no era nada... ¿verdad? - No te preocupes – suspirando y recogiendo su maleta del suelo, él estaba de espaldas y solo podía ver la rigidez en la cual estaba su espalda, estaba tenso muy tenso – nadie "contaminara" tu caso, otra cosa es que yo quede con quien quiere como he hecho hasta ahora... no hay ningún secreto de sumario y aunque lo hubiera, ellos no tienen ninguna implicación directa... ahora si buenos días – tenia los labios mordidos y empezaba hacerme daño era normal que me hubiera excitado ante esa situación...

Margot nos miró asqueada, y se cerró en su despacho dando un fuerte portazo, una sonrisa se dibujó en nuestro rostro, a esa bruja le habían bajado los humos... algo que ella quería hacer doloroso, se había convertido en un circo...eso había sido sencillo, pero sabía que Mark era bueno en su trabajo, lo mejor sería encontrar un abogado bueno... muy bueno, aunque será difícil, Mark era de los mejores por no decir el mejor y no lo decía yo porque el fuera mi ex... lo decían todos

9.45 a.m Mis manos aun tiemblan y me escapo un momento a buscar unos cigarrillos que tengo en el coche por casos de emergencia como estos... porque sinceramente esto es una emergencia la bruja de mi jefa que hace años que va detrás de mi ex y mi ex ahora están trabajando juntos para destruir la empresa donde estoy... pero algo me hacía estar tranquila Mark no le seguía el juego al menos de momento

Mi cuerpo está apoyado contra una pared y empiezo a relajarme, me está ayudando el gusto amargo de este cigarrillo se nota que son cigarrillos de emergencia. Mi cuerpo se vuelve a tensar al recordar a esa bruja como puede ser tan maléfica, que coño le hecho a esa mujer, para que juega así conmigo, de todos los abogados que existen tenia de traer a Mark Darcy...

3 p.m Miranda bajo un momento después con unos cafés, bueno si se podía decir café, tenía un gusto horroroso, esa máquina de cafés que había en nuestro trabajo era tan horrorosa como Margot... la cosa fue así

-Lo sabía estas aquí – ofreciéndome ese horrible café que yo cogí a regañadientes - me he imaginado que habías ido a buscar uno de tus "cigarrillos de emergencia" ¿estás bien?

-mi mirada estaba puesta en ese café, me había parecido ver algo ¿flotando? - Si... si – mi mente ahora estaba concentrada en ver si volvía a parecer esa misterioso ser flotante, de momento nada -

-El café solo era para disimular... no quiero envenenarte – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro – Bridget olvídalo, Margot es una bruja y Mark la ha dejado en ridículo rechazándola e ignorándola, delante de todos

-Pero... la tentación está ahí - mis ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas, pero me resistía a que salieran no quería que Miranda me viera llorando

\- ¿Y? -Miranda me miro a los ojos, como intentando averiguar algo - ¿aun lo quieres?

-No, para nada – prefería decir una mentida que una verdad a medias, porque aún no tenía claro mis sentimientos y no quería confundirme más de lo que ya lo estaba- pero es algo extraño he incomodo verlo cada día. Durante casi cinco años no lo había visto, era como si nos evitáramos mutuamente y eso estaba bien... creo... pero ahora... en dos días dos veces

-Miranda me miro como si no creyera ni una sola palabra – Yaaaa... - sus ojos de repente se iluminaron al igual que a un dibujo animado y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro – Lo tengo, tu y yo este fin de semana nos vamos a relajar, confía en mi Bridget es lo que necesitas

-una pequeña punzada de terror me invadió, Miranda era más joven que yo y lo que ella llamaba relajación yo llamaba locura, pero porque no... mejor que volver a mi relación con el chocolate y el helado – Vale

-Chicas – un sollozo se oyó desde la entrada Richard nos miraba con nerviosismo – ¡vamos!

5p.m he llamado a Shazzer y la conversación ha ido así

-Que lo jodan, que jodan a tu jefa y a tu queridísimo Mark Darcy, Bridget ¿no has leído el último libro? se llama "porque los hombres desean tanto el poder de la mujer," en el habla de que un hombre se siente igual de atraído por una joven de veinte que por una mujer con poder... y esa bruja es joven y tiene poder... aunque ahora la haya rechazado la cosa esta ahí, ve con Miranda y folla Bridget folla mucho... folla por mi – un grito agudo me hizo apartar el teléfono de mi oreja, sabía perfectamente el procedimiento de ese sonido, era tan común – Matt deja a tu hermana, suelta esas tijeras... suéltalas he dicho – Bridget sonrió ante la situación – lo siento cariño, tengo que dejarte mi Matt quiere jugar a peluquería con su hermana... ¡QUE LAS DEJES!... - se empieza oír los primeros llantos – de verdad Bridget folla por mi...adiós - se cortó de manera brusca, pero es que eso sí que era una crisis

6.25 p.m Llamada de Tom

-Bridget ¿soy mal padre? – Bridget oyó como Tom sollozaba desde el otro lado de la línea

-No Tom, para nada, eres un padre estupendo Harry tiene suerte en teneros a los dos

\- ¿De verdad?- parecía que los sollozos estaban disminuyendo – ¿lo dices de verdad Bridget?

-Si, de verdad - le gustaba ayudar a Tom se sentía un poco más realizada y normalmente con solo llevarle la contraria se solucionaba el problema

-Ooooh Bridget eres... te quiero tanto – Bridget sonrió al oír el suspiro de Tom - ¿y tú querida como estas?

-dudé durante unos segundos en decirle todo lo que me había pasado hoy, al final decidí no decirle nada... Tom ya tenía su propia guerra personal esa noche – Bien, bien... genial – parecía que iba perdiendo la fuerza a mesura que hablaba -

-Perfecto, entonces... bueno cariño te dejo seguro que debes estar muy ocupada – otra vez ese sonido, el sonido que reflejaba que ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea, desde que sus amigos se habían hecho padres, costaba mucho localizarlo y cuando lo hacías las llamadas se cortaban repentinamente

6.45 p.m El teléfono volvía a sonar parecía una telefonista, esta vez Jude es la que estaba al otro lado de la línea

-Bridget querida, Jeremy me lo ha contado todo, esa bruja de tu jefa pidió exclusivamente a Mark para que trabajara en el caso, ha pagado de más incluso, Mark ha llegado echo una furia en el bufete de abogados farfullando algo inentendible por la que me ha contado Jeremy, en un principio no quería aceptar el caso, pero fue un poco obligado a ello... porque esa bruja es amiga de la mujer de no sé quién... en estos casos Bridget te recomiendo que te leas el libro "como vencer a la bruja de tu jefa" este libro habla de varias clases de jefas y como ellas pueden llegar a interferir en tu relación de parejas o en tu vida sexual... - más sollozos esta vez de su futura ahijada Ashley – uy creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales, Bridget tengo que dejarte, pero recuerda que la semana que viene hay el bautizo de Ashley se puntual – y otra vez ese sonido de que la llamada se había terminado

Así que Mark fue "obligado" a aceptar el caso... eso quería decir que quizás él también se sentía igual de incomodo que ella... eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor, era hora de ir a saludar a su amigo vino se lo había merecido... hoy había sido un día muy duro


End file.
